FFXIII Imagines & Headcanons
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: The title say it all! REQUESTS are currently OPEN. Please read the rules before sending me your requests, thank you :) Lightning, Hope, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Noel, Sazh x reader imagines & headcanons
1. Requesting Rules

Please read through these if you want to request me to write something for you :) If you don't intend to request anything at the moment, you don't have to read this.

 **1.** I will only write imagines and headcanons that involve character x reader or character x s/o (significant other)

 **2.** I can write SFW and NSFW

 **3.** I will write imagines, one-shots and/or headcanons

 **4.** A max of four characters per request

 **5.** The only characters I will write for include (for now): Lightning Farron, Hope Estheim, Oerba Dia Vanille, Oerba Yun Fang, Snow Villiers, Serah Farron, Noel Kreiss and Sazh Katzroy

That's about it :) I hope you enjoy reading what I have to write!


	2. Lightning x Female! Reader

The stars were just starting to come out, illuminating the dark sky over Gran Pulse. They would camp here for the night and return to their mission tomorrow. For now, everyone needed some rest.

Lightning didn't hesitate in taking the first watch. After all, Gran Pulse was habitat to some pretty hostile and unforgiving predators. And they were easy targets out in the open like this. If any creature came close to their camp, Lightning would deal with it.

The rose coloured haired women sat with her hand at her sword's holster, eyes roaming across the grassy plains, lost in thought. Despite all the not-so-harmless creatures, the scenery put her mind at ease, especially with the stars shining down brightly.

"Lightning?" A voice spoke from behind her.

The Guardian Corp Soldier looked over her shoulder and saw Hope standing behind her. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, a sign for him to continue talking.

Hope rubbed the back of his neck. "(Y/n) missing… Vanille and I can't find her anywhere." He spoke, his voice taking up a slightly worried tone. It was dangerous to out alone at night.

Lightning sighed. What was she going to do with you? Lightning brought herself to her feet and began walking away from the camp in search for you.

"Take watch until I return." She called to Hope over her shoulder.  
She didn't wait for him to answer.

Lightning hoped that you didn't wander too far away from the camp. She also hoped that you weren't hurt or in any kind of danger.

A sigh of content left your lips as you lay at the top of the hill on your back, hands resting behind your head as you stared up at the starry sky. You've never seen the stars so close and bright like this.

The very sight put you at ease. The ambient noises of the environment and the gentle breeze creating a soothing atmosphere. You've never felt more relaxed, especially after everything that has been going on.

(Y/n)!" A stern voice called out your name. You knew who the voice belonged to. After all, you've known the woman for a long time.

"Hey Lightning." You smile as you prop yourself into a sitting position and turning to face her.

But you didn't exactly get a smile in return. In fact, you got the opposite. Lightning frowned as she folded her arms over her chest, one hip cocked to the side.

"Don't _'Hey Lightning'_ me." She snapped, but her rather harsh tone didn't faze you. You were used to it.

"I've been looking for you for the past half hour." She continued. You just giggled.

"Aww, were you worried about me?" You tease playfully, standing to your feet. You didn't stray far from the camp. You could see it from your position on the hill.

When Lightning didn't answer and dipped her head down, you couldn't help but giggle again.

"You were!" You gasped. Lightning wasn't one to openly express how she felt and seeing her worried was something you weren't really used it. You found it adorable in all honesty. Seeing her flustered was definitely a treat.

"Hey, I-" whatever you were going to say was forgotten when Lightning marched over to you, and without uttering a single word, firmly pressed her lips to yours.

You elicited a squeak, the sudden action taking you by surprise. You blinked, not knowing where to put yourself. This so wasn't like her. Normally when Lightning kissed you (which wasn't very often), it was short and sweet. But this… this one was different.

It was long and passionate. After getting over the shock, you shyly kissed back, snaking your arms around her waist. Lightning responded by entangling her hands in her hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss.

The kiss lasted for several seconds before Lightning broke away. It left you dazed and flustered. A light dusting of pink highlighted Lightning's cheeks.

"Next time, don't wander off by yourself." She scolded you.

You smiled innocently up at her. "If this is what I get for wandering off, I'm going to do it more often."

Lightning ruffled her hair and began walking back to the camp, beckoning you to follow her.

"Next time you run off without telling me, the only thing you'll be getting is a lecture."


	3. Hope Estheim Relationship Headcanons

**SFW:**

\- He is very affectionate and loves cuddling and holding you close

\- Never fails to smile when he's looking at you

\- He's a sweet yet sensual kisser

\- Giving each other massages

\- Loving kisses to the your forehead with one hand gently cupping your cheek

\- He blushes quite easily

\- He's also quite likes spooning and tends to be the big spoon. He'll bring you close into his chest with arms wrapped snug against your middle, head resting in the crook of your neck

\- Surprise kisses when you least expect it

\- He will always holding your hand and press his lips to your temple when out in public

\- Loves it when you play/run your fingers through his hair

\- Waking up to Eskimo kisses and sweet _I love you'_ s

 **NSFW:**

\- Likes to bite and leave hickeys, especially around the neck and collarbone area

\- He's a very passionate and gentle lover: although was quite shy and awkward the first time

\- Likes to be on top

\- Not very adventurous in the position department. He likes to play things save and tends to be more traditional, sticking to what he knows

\- Hope is very vocal/loud during sex and tends to make a lot of low moans and groans (sometimes he gets embarrassed about it)

\- He can be a huge tease

\- Probably has a few kinks like biting, the occasional dirty talking

\- Secretly, it turns him on when you're wearing his shirts (and it's the only thing your wearing minus the underwear)

\- Likes to do it in bed or sometimes in his office (when he knows they won't be interrupted)


End file.
